A Kind of Magic
by RubinAmigo
Summary: AU. When Castiel's brother convince him to finally go out again he expects a night that he only wants to end. But being stood up at the bar turns into a magical new friendship that has potential for more. A little bit of Magic and of course Destiel. One-shot.


**So, apparently this, finished, one-shot has been sitting on my external drive for over a year. I found it today and decided it was time for it to be released into the wild. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He should have known that this was a bad idea. He really should have learned not to trust his brothers anymore. But still, when Lucifer and Gabriel had suggested to go to the bar and see this awesome magic show by two brothers everyone in town was talking about, he had agreed. It was the perfect chance to get out of the house and have fun in a safe place, with his brothers to look after him. He was just still so shaken and insecure after the terrible relationship and even worse break-up with Uriel just a few months earlier.<p>

But now he was sitting at the bar in a dark corner, all by himself, and kept rereading the text his brothers had just sent him about being held up at work and that they wouldn't make it.

"Another one, please." Cas pushed his empty glass over the counter towards the lovely girl behind the bar, together with a 10$ bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you." She smiled at him but it quickly faltered when she noticed his sad expression. "Been stood up?"

He nodded but didn't elaborate that it had been his brothers he'd been waiting for.

"What a shame." A gruff voice from the darkness next to him suddenly said and Cas almost fell off his high stool in surprise. He hadn't noticed anyone in the small space between him and the wall.

"I'll have the same he's drinking," the voice added towards the girl behind the bar.

"Two whiskey's, coming up," she said and turned away to fix their drinks.

"Hi, my name's Dean," the man in darkness said. He offered Cas his hand and moved a little more into the light, so Cas could make out the stark green eyes in the handsome face. He instantly liked the man.

"Castiel. But everyone calls me Cas," he replied and shook the offered hand. "And it's only my brothers who stood me up, so no big deal. I'm used to them not keeping their word."

"Ah, I know what you mean. Brothers can be a real pain in the ass." Dean grinned and took one of the glasses that the bar-girl had just placed in front of them.

"Cheers," he said and raised his glass to Cas who mimicked the gesture. While Cas just slowly sipped his drink, Dean emptied his glass in one swallow and thumped it down on the bar.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I've gotta run. Enjoy the show." And with that Dean disappeared into the darkness again, leaving Cas even more confused than he had been before.

Just a few moments later Ellen, the owner of the bar announced the magic show and an man named Bobby appeared on stage, talking a bit about the brothers who would now show the audience their amazing magical abilities.

"Give it up for Sam and Dean Winchester!"

The crowd went wild with cheers, while Cas hadn't heard anything but the name 'Dean'. Could it be... He watched the stage intently and first a very tall man with rather long blonde hair appeared. He was quickly followed by the handsome man Cas had just spoken to. But before he had time to wonder about this, Bobby started the show.

"Tonight Sam and Dean's usual lovely assistant can't be here, she needed a break from those two idjits."

The crowed awwed and cheered at the same time. Apparently a lot of them came here regularly and knew the people on stage very well.

"So for the next two weeks I will take Jo's place and do my best to replace her." Bobby curtsied and earned roaring laughter. Then the show started.

Cas was quickly captivated. The brothers were good, really good and he couldn't figure out how they were doing it. They had some amazing illusions in their repertoire. Bobby's assistance caused some comical moments and it was just the right mix of awe-inspiring tricks, drama and comedy. Too soon it was over and Cas noticed he'd be a little sad to not see Dean again once he left the stage.

"All right people, it's time to party," Ellen announced from the side. She walked up to the stage, grabbed Bobby and pulled him along with her to the middle of the room. Someone put on some music and they started to dance. It looked a little awkward but it was perfect to make other people follow the example and soon there were many dancing couples.

The taller brother, Sam, Cas assumed, joined them and was soon surrounded by many girls, trying to get his attention. And Sam did his best to make them all feel special and took turns dancing with all of them.

Dean didn't follow his brother right away. He watched the crowd for a moment and Cas had the wild hope he might be searching for him. He immediately scolded himself for the ridiculous thought though. Then Dean left the stage and Cas lost him in the crowd. But he imagined that Dean, like his brother Sam, would be surrounded by girls and could choose the prettiest one to dance with.

He turned away and emptied his glass that he had completely forgotten during the show. He didn't want to watch Dean dance and flirt, he should leave and forget he was ever there. Silently cursing Lucy and Gabe he got up and slowly made his way to the exit.

"Leaving so soon?"

Dean's voice held a challenge and Cas turned around, too surprised to be looking into those magical green eyes to say anything.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you? I like that. My brother -" Dean waved a hand in the general direction of where Sam was entertaining a small crowd, "- he just never shuts up."

Cas smiled shyly. "My brothers talk so much, I don't get a chance to say much."

"Well, they're not here and Sam's busy. Would you care to dance?"

Cas stared at Dean, not sure he had heard correctly. All those pretty girls and he wanted to dance with him? With his ill fitting suit and the old trench coat he couldn't get rid of because it made him feel whole and safe when he wore it. He couldn't believe it but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him along and before Cas knew what was happening they were dancing and it was wonderful.

"I..." Cas started. He felt that he needed to say something but didn't know what. "I liked your show," he finally managed to say before the pause became too awkward. It was the perfect line to break the ice and they talked about the show and magic and annoying brothers for the rest of the night.

After this night he returned every night to watch the show and to spend time with Dean. Sometimes they danced, sometimes they just had a drink and talked and some nights Cas stayed till after closing and got to know Dean's brother, Bobby and Ellen. They were all really nice and their friendship pulled him out of his what might have been the beginning of a depression.

He even considered starting to work for Ellen because she had mentioned she needed help and Cas really wanted his brothers to stop nagging him about getting a job.

Two weeks after they had met Cas and Dean were sitting at the bar after closing, finishing their beers, when Dean's phone rang. He looked at the screen and his face lit up when he saw who was calling.

"Jo, hey babygirl, how are you?" he greeted the caller and laughed at the reply he got. "Of course I'll be there. I can't wait to have you back."

Cas emptied his bottle and got up to leave. He didn't want to listen to anymore of that. Dean looked a bit surprised at that but waved and kept talking to the girl on the phone. "No no no, I'll pick you up," was the last thing Cas heard him tell her before he was out of earshot. Fighting hard to hold back tears while he was in the bar he quickly left and walked all the way back home to clear his head.

How could he have been so stupid as to believe that someone like Dean wasn't taken. All Dean had wanted was a friend and Cas had read too much into it. Now he was paying for his tendency to always believe the best of people – again. It was too much. He couldn't just be Dean's friend and as sad as it was he couldn't go back to the bar ever again.

The next night he went to bed early and silently cried himself to sleep. A few hours later his phone woke him up. Dean was calling him, probably wondering where he was.

"Sorry, Dean, I'm not feeling well," he said when he picked up.

"Oh, yeah, you don't sound too good. I just wondered if everything was alright with you. You left so suddenly last night and then you didn't show today..."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess the bug got me last night already and I really needed to get home," Cas lied.

"Okay. Well, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow. You have got to be here. Jo can't wait to meet you and I'm sure you'll love her."

Cas wasn't so sure about that but he couldn't bring himself to disappoint Dean. "Yeah, I hope so too. I'll try to be there tomorrow." There, that wasn't a promise, he could still think about it.

"Awesome, I can't wait. And now get better. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Cas agreed and then ended the call. He let himself fall back on the bed and covered his head with his pillow. How the hell would he get out of this one?

The next evening came and Cas was still trying to decide what to do when a knock on the door decided things for him because he opened the door to Dean.

"Oh good, you're up. Ready to go?" Dean greeted him with a big smile.

"Uhm, yeah. I was just about to leave," Cas lied, since he didn't really have another choice if he didn't want to hurt Dean.

"Great, let's go." Dean led the way to his car, a car Cas had always admired but hadn't yet had the honor to ride in. It felt special that Dean was concerned about him, picked him up at home with his precious car. And then he destroyed it all with just a few words.

"Jo is waiting for us at the bar."

Cas was quiet during the drive to the bar. He was afraid of what he would say if he opened his mouth. And it was no problem because Dean had the music on so loud and was singing along, so having a conversation was out of the question.

At the bar he only briefly met Jo, there was no more time than to say 'Hello' because she and the brothers had to get ready for the show.

"But don't run away when it's over. I want to get to know you after I heard so much about you from Dean," Jo called from the door to the backstage area. Cas nodded but was confused. Why would Dean tell his girlfriend about some guy he'd met at a bar. It made no sense.

Cas could hardly concentrate on the show. It was tough for him to watch Dean and Jo on stage. They were strictly professional but it was obvious that they had known each other for a long time and trusted each other no matter what happened. Cas just wanted the night to be over and then figure out how to stay away from Dean.

Finally the show was over and Sam was entertaining the usual crowd of girls while Dean and Jo made their way over to Cas. "Woo, that was fun. It's good to be back," Jo called, hugging Dean as they walked over to Cas.

"You were only gone for two weeks," Dean laughed and extricated himself from Jo to sit down next to Cas, as close as he could get without actually touching him.

"So, are you two just gonna sit here or are you going to join the fun and dance?" Jo asked, standing in front of the table looking at them and then at the dancing crowd.

"Don't...don't you want to dance with Dean?" Cas managed to ask with some difficulty. He was afraid of the answer but this was just too confusing. He needed some straight answers now.

"Me? No, we're not compatible like that. We tried that and I even kissed him once. Dean immediately pulled away and told me that he was now sure he was into guys. Kinda hurts a girls feelings." Jo put on a fake pout and Cas laughed in relief. They were just friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But it did help me see clearly what I wanted. And you will always be my best friend."

"I know. Well, you two have fun. I'm going to find myself a dance partner now."

"So, you're just friends," Cas stated when Jo was gone.

"Yeah, what did you...Ohh," Dean replied. "So yesterday you weren't really sick?"

"No, but I wasn't feeling too good anyway."

Dean got up and pulled Cas along with him and into an embrace. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have been more clear about my connection to Jo."

And he pulled Cas even closer until there was no space left between them and their lips met in a first careful kiss.

"I'm glad I found out in time," Cas whispered and they kissed again, more passionate this time and forgot all about the dancing crowd around them. For the rest of the night no one else existed but them.


End file.
